The disclosure relates to a solar cell.
Generally, collective electrodes such as finger electrodes and busbar electrodes formed on a surface of a solar cell are formed by applying conductive paste to the surface of the solar cell by a printing technique such as screen printing.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-103084 (Patent Document 1) proposes that when collective electrodes are formed, a screen printing process is repeated a plurality of times to reduce uneveness on surfaces of the collective electrodes and reduce the resistance values thereof. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-224191 (Patent Document 2) proposes that collective electrodes are formed using a conductive paste composition containing silicone resin.